1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing devices and more specifically to a bottom bouncer with adjustable weight, which allows a bottom bouncer to be set to a different distance off a bottom of a body of water.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,727,676 to Runyan discloses a fishing device. The Runyan patent includes an elongated resilient wire with a float on one end and sinker on the other. The wire extends through an aperture in the sinker and is releasably held thereto by a bend in the wire which binds in the aperture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,447 to Rhinehart discloses a bottom bouncer jig for walleyes. The Rhinehart patent includes a fishing jig having special utility in trolling or drift fishing for bottom feeding fish, which is constructed of a metal wire or rod. The wire or rod is bent so as to form two depending legs of unequal length having a loop formed at the juncture of the legs. One or more sinkers can be placed on the longer leg, before insertion of the leg into an eye.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a bottom bouncer with adjustable weight, which allows a hook retaining portion of the bottom bouncer to be set to a different distance off a bottom of a body of water by adjusting a position of a weight along a length of a bouncer wire.